Mummy Ship
by BoraX 007
Summary: Ketika manusia tak punya pilihan, terdesak oleh keadaan maka mereka akan membuang sisi kemanusiaan mereka, melupakan siapa diri mereka. Namun cinta akan tetap saling menjaga walau harus mengorbangkan orang lain. Yah, pada akhirnya manusia tak lebih egois dari hewan./SASUNARU/warning didalam/


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto, Mengaku Backpacker **

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**MUMMY SHIP**

**.**

**By:Borax 007**

**.**

Summary: Ketika manusia tak punya pilihan, terdesak oleh keadaan maka mereka akan membuang sisi kemanusiaan mereka, melupakan siapa diri mereka. Namun cinta akan tetap saling menjaga walau harus mengorbangkan orang lain. Yah, pada akhirnya manusia tak lebih egois dari hewan.

* * *

_Sebuah kapal hantu ditemukan 31 Oktober 1927, di pesisir pulau Vancouver, sebelah barat Kanada._

.

"Ayolah Teme, kau tidak inginkan membuat kami semua sampai di Chousi menjelang Fajar? Ikan-ikan Tuna itu akan pergi sebelum kita sampai di sana, jadi cepatlah." Naruto berjalan terburu di depan teman-temannya, mereka semua adalah sekelompok nelayan yang akan menangkap ikan Tuna di lepas perairan Choushi.

"Aku bingung yang kapten di sini siapa, aku atau kau, Dobe?" Kata Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menaiki kapal mereka, kapal yang diberi nama Ryouei-maru.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan kesal Sasuke.

"Apakah kita harus berlayar malam ini? Kupikir cuaca tampak tidak baik Sasuke." Tukas sang kepala bagian mesin, Shikamaru Nara.

"Jadi kita akan mebatalkannya? Kau bercanda, Shika?" Naruto yang duduk disisi kanan kapal mendelik kesal kearah Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah kali pertamanya bisa merasakan berlayar serta menangkap ikan. Sangat jarang Sasuke mengijinkankannya ikut bersama mereka, Naruto bahkan memberikan beberapa ronde tambahan agar kekasihnya yang protektif itu mengijinkannya ikut, jadi tidak lucukan jika dibatalkan begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak yakin lain kali Sasuke akan membiarkannya ikut.

"Biarkan saja, Deer. Kuyakin ini hanya badai kecil, takkan berbahaya. Lagian kasiankan Naruto, ini kali pertamanya ia bisa ikut berlayar, kau tak akan membuatnya patah hati kan. Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku yakin kapten kita tak akan dapat jatah selama satu bulan."

"Sialan kau, Kiba." Seru Naruto malu-malu. Dan akhirnya merekapun tertawa karena berhasil mebuat Naruto yang biasanya cerewet menjadi diam malu-malu.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa, kapten? Karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto ikut, maka dari itu mungkin sebaiknya lain kali saja kita berlayar, esok malam kurasa cuaca akan membaik." Kali ini seorang staf kapal yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara meminta kepastian pada sang kapten. Bukan karena ia amatiran sebagai seorang nelayan-ia telah menjadi nelayan sejek 5 tahun lalu, ia telah merasaka berbagai pengalaman mulai dari serunya mengarumi laut biru hingga betapa mengerikannya badai samudra pasifik dan sampai sekarang ia baik-baik saja, malah saat ini pengalaman-pengalaman itu membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada profesinya sebagai seorang nelayan, yah Sabaku no Gaara seorang Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Hukum lebih memilih jadi seorang nelayan ketimbang menjadi seorang pengacara yang penghasilannya tentu lebih banyak-tapi kali ini ia merasa khawatir harus membawa ikut serta Naruto, saudara sepupunya dalam keadaan cuaca yang kurang baik. Naruto, pemuda itu tentu bukan lagi bayi yang harus dikhawatirkan tapi tetap saja bagi Gaara Naruto adalah adik kecilnya yang ceroboh.

"Kau ini terlalu protektif pada Naruto-kun, Gaa-chan. Sadarlah dia sudah besar." Hyuuga Neji, kapten kapal ke dua menghapiri Gaara, memegang kedua bahu pemuda bersurai merah itu dari belakang, ia mendekatkan bibirnya disisi wajah Gaara seolah akan mencium pemuda itu.

"Hm'em, Neji-san benar. Kau terlalu berlebihan Gaa-chan." Naruto mengangguk antusias mencoba medukung Neji agar perjalanan mereka tidak dibatalkan.

"Lagian Naruto sudah punya suami di kapal ini yang dapat menjaganya kok, Gaa-chan." Tambah Neji yang masih betah pada posisinya tadi, sedang Gaara hanya diam mematung.

"APAAAAA? SASUKE BUKAN SUAMIKU!"

"Yang bilang Sasuke suamimu siapa? Aku hany—Adddoww." Neji menjerit ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menyikut perutnya keras.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku kuntilanak, dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku 'Gaa-chan' karena yang boleh memanggilku begitu hanya Naruto."

"Gaa-chan, pilih kasih."

"Apa kita jadi berangkat atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku dan Lee akan pulang untuk tidur, kami benar-benar butuh tidur setelah apa yang Neji lakukan pada kami kemarin." Salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang duduk disisi kiri kapal akhirnya memutuskan angkat bicara dengan nada bosan. Aburame Shino seorang yang bertugas mencatat log kapal dan Rock Lee serta Chouji yang bertugas membantu Shikamaru Naara dibagian mesin.

"Kurasa kita harus berangkat, Orochimaru-sama berkata jika tak ada ikan tuna hingga 7 Desember, Ryouei-maru akan disita." Seorang pemuda pucat yang bersandar ditiang layar berkata dengan santai disertai senyum aneh, Sai, saudara jauh Sasuke yang bertugas membantu sang kapten jika ada masalah.

"Kau bercanda Sai?" Tanya Lee yang bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Crausss, kedengarannya…craussh, itu tidak baik, craushh." Chouji yang sedang memakan krupuknya ikut terkejut.

"Itu benar. Jadi mau tidak mau malam ini kita harus berangkat" Ucap Sasuke tegas, ia menatap Gaara seolah memastikan bahwa tak ada pilihan, walau itu meninggalkan Naruto sekalipu, dan itu artinya mereka akan membuat Naruto bunuh diri.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara lemah.

"Yuhuuuuuuy, akhirnya kita jadi berangkat." Naruto bersorak senang.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol Dobe, aku mengijinkanmu ikut bukan berarti kau bisa bebas berbuat gila. Tetap berada ditempat yang aman."

"Siap, kapten." Kata Naruto sambil memberi hormat pada Sasuke

Sasuke berbalik menuju kemudi, dalam hati ia bahagia bisa membuat Naruto merasa senang seperti saat ini.

"Angkat jangkarnya, Lee!"

.

.

_Margaret Dollar, sebuah kapal kargo yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Teluk Seattle menemukan Ruouei-maru, sebuah kapal nelayan yang telah lama menghilang._

_Kapal tersebut dalam keadaan rusak. Di dek ditemukan beberapa mayat yang telah berubah menjadi mumi, tulang-tulang yang telah berserakan, dan sebuah jenazah tanpa kaki. Aroma kematian begitu terasa ketika tim penyelamat tiba di sana._

_Kabin penuh dengan mayat-mayat yang memumi dan tulang belulang dengan tengkorak yang pecah. Bekas darah tampak bercipratan di seluruh bagian kamar tidur._

_Buluh-buluh putih , kemungkinan milik seekor burung camar, menutupi lantai dapur. Seutas lengan manusia tergeletak di atas panic._

_Tak ada air ataupun makanan di atas kapal. Mesin berada dalam kondisi sepenuhnya rusak._

_Namun betapa mengejutkannya dalam ruangan kapten ditemukan dua mumy yang terlihat seolah berpelukan, diantara kerangka-kerangka lainnya yang tidak lagi berbentuk sangat berbeda dengan dua kerangka manusia itu yang masih utuh, tak ada satupun tulang yang hilang atau terlepas dari tempat seharusnya._

_Ditangan kanan mumy yang terlihat seperti dilindungi oleh mummy yang satunya terdapat sebuah buku catatan. Tiap halamannya berisi catatan mengerikan mengenai apa yang terjadi di atas kapal tersebut. Menurut catatan ini,kapal Ryouie-maru memiliki status berikutsebagai :_

_Berat :19 ton._

_Pemilik : Orochimaru dari Perfektur Wakayama, Jepang._

_Kapten : Uciha Sasuke_

_Kepala bagian mesin : Shikamaru Nara_

_Jumlah staf kapal :9 orang_

_Meninggalkan pelabuhan Misaki pada 5 Desember 1926._

_Para penyelamat menyadari bahwa kapal ini terombang-ambing selama setahun. Namun, mereka merasa curiga. Di atas kapal, mereka hanya menemukan 7 jenazah. Padahal harusnya ada 9 orang di atas kapal. Apa yang terjadi dengan 2 orang sisanya?_

_Kapal Ryouei-maru berlayar dari pelabuhan Misaki di Pefektur Kanagawa pada 5 Desember 1926 untuk memancing ikan tuna di lepas perairan Choushi di Perfektur Chiba, Jepang._

_Kondisi cuaca buruk dan mesin mengeluarkan suara yang mengkhawatirkan. Pada 6 Desember, kapal tersebut berlabuh di pelabuhan Choushi. Namun tak ditemukan masalah pada mesin sehingga mereka segera berlayar lagi dan berhasil menjaring ikan tuna yang banyak di dekat Choushi._

_Namun tiba-tiba, kapal mengalami bencana badai. Kapten tak mampu menavigasi kapal melewati badai._

_._

.

Angin yang terasa kering serta teriknya matahari perlahan menyinari seluruh bagian kapal yang terlihat kacau. Badai semalam lah yang melakukan semua ini.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, kepalanya terasa agak pening. Guncangan semalam menyebabkan kepalanya membentur sisi kapal. Tak terlalu parah hanya sedikit lebam. Sasuke melirik kesampingnya, dimana Naruto tampak tidur pulas. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega, secara keseluruhan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Sasuke sangat menyesal membuat Naruto dalam posisi berbahaya seperti tadi malam, dari awal jika saja ia tahu akan begini jadinya lebih baik Naruto marah padanya ketimbang mengijinkannya ikut. Tapi apaboleh buat toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagipula ada hal lain yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini, bagaimana keadaan kapal mereka.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Naruto?" Shikamaru Nara menghampirinya dalam kondisi terpincang.

"Hn, baik. Kau dan yang lainnya?"

"Yang lain juga baik, pergelanganku terkilir terjepit balok, tapi tak apa, beberapa hari aku rasa akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Kapalnya?"

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan, mesinnya dalam kondisi rusak parah dan tak bisa diperbaiki."

"Kalau begitu bangunkan yang lain."

.

"Whoooooaaahhh, aku tidak percaya setelah badai hebat tadi malam, kita masih selamat." Seru Naruto takjub.

"Kau selamat berkat kapten. Jadi berterimakasihlah padanya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Kiba. Kau perlu tak memberitahuku berulag kali kan."

Setelah memastikan semua barang bawaan mereka baik-baik saja, Sasuke memberitahu semua krunya untuk berkumpul didek.

"Dengarkan, kalian tahu sendiri, mesin kita telah rusak total jadi yang bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu kapal lain lewat dan meminta bantuan mereka, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir kita pasti bisa kembali." Kata Sasuke menatap Naruto, bukan hanya Sasuke 7 kru lainnya juga menatapnya. Semua orang tahu dengan pasti kata 'tak perlu khawatir' ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jangan khawatir Naru-chan, anggapa saja kita sedang berkema diatas laut." Sai menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Aku, aku tidak khawatir kok."

"Tak hanya kali ini kami dalam posisi seperti ini, waktu itu badai disamudra Fasifik menyeret kapal sampai beribu kilo, kami hampir satu bulan berada dikapal, tak ada satu kapalpun yang lewat. Tapi berkat kapten kita semua bisa selamat." Kata Shino, mengingat saat itu rasanya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apupun dibandingkan saat ini rasanya hanya tersesat dihalaman belakang rumah sendiri, pikirnya.

"Benarkah, bisa kalian ceritakan? Bagaimana bisa si Teme berhasil mendapatkan bantuan?"

Naruto terus bertanya dengan semangat, baru ia tahu jika berlayar itu akan semenantang ini.

"Ada apa chouji? Kau tidak terlihat baik?" Lee menghampiri Chouji yang berdiri di ujung kapal, sedikit aneh melihat temannya yang bertubuh bongsor itu meletakkan kripik kentang kesukaannya di sampingnya begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya…"

Mengikuti tatapan Chouji yang menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbit, terlihat sangat indah dan damai.

"Hm?"

"Aku merasakan pirasat buruk, kau tahu ini aneh, ini terlalu tenang."

"Apa yang kau harapkan di atas laut sobat? Suara mobil? Karaoke? Haha kau ada-ada saja. Jangan terlalu paranoidlah."

"Ya, ini mungkin hanya perasaanku karena lupa membeli kentang rasa pedas."

.

.

_Pada 15 Desember, setelah kapal tersapu hingga 1.000 mil ke tengah laut, kapten kapal dua melihat kapal nelayan lain di pesisir wilayah Kishuu, dekat Wakayama, dan Prefektur Mie. Sinyal dikirimkan kepada kapal-kapal tersebut, memanggil kapten dan para krunyamencoba meminta bantuan, namun mereka tak memberi jawaban._

_._

.

"Kapten…! Kapal, aku melihat kapal..!" Sang kapten kapal kedua, Hyuuga Neji berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar, mencoba memanggail semua teman-temannya.

"Yah, aku juga melihatnya." Sai yang terlebih dahulu sampai didek, bersorak kegirangan.

"Shino…! Cepat kirimkan sinyal." Perintah Sasuke, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto erat tanpa ia sadari. Sedang Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang, tak ia sangkah setelah menunngu hampir satu minggu akhirnya ada juga kapal lain yang lewat.

Setelah menunggu hampir 30 menit, betapa kecewanya mereka kapal itu tidak menanggapi sinyal mereka.

"Kurasa mereka mengangkut barang illegal, makanya tidak menanggapi sinyal kita." Ucap Gaara pelan

.

"Sasuke." Naruto berbisik pelan, ia sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang kapten, di hadapannya terlihat Sasuke seperti menulis Sesuatu, mungkin jurnal atau catatan kapal.

Mendengar bisikan pelan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan acara menulisnya, ia beranjak kemudian duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu.

Menatap iris saphirenya dalam.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya menggenggam kedua tangan tan Naruto.

"Aku…"

"Jangan takut ataupun cemas, disini ada aku, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Aku janji apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu. Kita pasti akan kembali." Tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah Naruto yaamg kini menatapnya. Perlahan Sasuke pun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

_Kapten Sasuke menyatakan pada kru-nya bahwa hanya ada cukup makanan untuk jangka waktu empat bulan._

_Sebuah kapal lain, Oriental Steamship melewati mereka pada 16 Desember. Lagi-lagi, meskipun usaha yang dilakukan para kru kapal Ryouei-maru, kapal tersebut sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban._

_catatan kapten kapal mengungkapkan kecemasannya dalam catatan:_

_Tak peduli usaha apapun yang kami lakukan, kapal ini tak mau berlayar ke arah barat. Usaha kami kembali ke Jepang sepertinya akan sia-sia._

_Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah menunggu kapal lain lewat dan menolong kami. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengapungkan kapal kami menuju Amerika. Kami hanya mengandalkan layar untuk membawa kami ke arah timur laut. Namun berlayar ke Amerika dengan sebuah kapal layar sama halnya dengan usaha Colombus menemukan benua Amerika._

_Berikut ini catatan kapten selengkapnya dalam catatan yang kami temukan._

_27 Desember: menangkap 10 karung tuna._

_27 Januari: melihat kapal asing. Tak ada jawaban. Hujan. Menggunakan ember untuk mengumpulkan air hujan. Akan dipakai untuk air minum._

_17 Februari: persediaan makanan semakin menurun._

_6 Maret: tak menangkap ikan satupun. Tak ada makanan tersisa. Kelaparan dan kematian sangat dekat dengan kami._

_7 Maret: Orang pertama yang meninggal. Shikamaru Nara, sang kepala bagian mesin. "Aku hanya ingin menginjakkan kaki di tanah Jepang lagi..." ia mengerang begitu sesaat sebelum ia meninggal. Kami mengadakan upcara penguburan di laut._

_Kini Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menulis._

_Kami melakukan upacara penguburan di laut. Kami kini berwajah pucat dan suram. Jenggot kami panjang dan tak terawat. Kami seperti zombie yang berjalan tanpa arah di atas kapal. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan._

_27 Maret: Rock Lee tiba-tiba berbicara non-sense. "Heeeeo, itu Gunung Fuji! Kita tiba di Amerika! Aaah, aku bisa melihat pelangi!" Ucapan-ucapan gila. Ia bahkan mengunyah kayu-kayu di sisi kapal. Ia akhirnya meninggal dalam penderitaan. Kami tak mungkin jauh dari lapisan terdalam neraka._

_29 Maret. Sai menangkap ikan tuna yang menyebabkan Chouji menjadi gila. Ia mengambil kapak dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Sai. Bahkan ketika kami melihat hal semengerikan itu, kami tak punya tenaga untuk menghentikannya. Chouji kemudian bunuh diri._

_Kami semua menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyakit scurvy karena kekurangan sayuran. Gusi kami mengeluarkan darah dan kami semua tampak berubah menjadi monster. Tuhan, tolong kami ..._

_4 April: Kapten Sasuke berhasil menangkap seekor burung camar di dek dengan tangannya. Hyuuga dan Aburame segera menerjang kapten seperti binatang liar, mencabut bulu-bulu burung itu, dan memakannya hidup-hidup selagi dia berusaha untuk kabur. Daging mentah, darah yang menetes...aku dan Gaara menatap mereka lemah, setidaknya diantara 5 orang yang masih hidup kami berdua masih waras._

.

.

Aku bersandar dipundak Gaara, hal yang paling sering aku lakukan waktu kecil dulu. Gaara adalah satu-satunya sepupu yang aku miliki, bagiku dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku pelan. Aku meringkuk diatas kasur diruangan Sasuke, Seluruh tubuhkua terasa dingin hampir-hampir terasa kaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, ini bukan salah Gaara." Ucapku seperti bisikan.

"Gaara, aku kedinginan." Gaara pun mendekatiku, membawaku dalam pelukannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk dengan sepotong daging burung yang masih meneteskan darah ditangan kanannya. Kuakui Sasukelah yang paling kuat diantara kami semua, dia bahkan masih sanggup berjalan cepat sedang aku berdiripun rasanya tak sanggup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya seperti geraman.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli atau tidak punya tenaga untuk peduli ketika ia menatap tajam Gaara yang memelukku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan cepat kearah kami, ia menarik Gaara dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Apa kau ingin mengambilnya dariku, Sialan?" Tanya Sasuke kesetanan. Seolah Sasuke telah ke hilangan akal sehatnya ia menendang Gaara tanpa ampun, aku berusaha semampuku untuk bergerak. Aku sedang mencoba menyelamatkan sepupuku dari amukan kekasihku yang sepertinya mulai gila.

"Hentikan Sasuke." Tak terdengar seperti bentakan, yang keluar dari bibirku hanya seperti kicauan kecil. Aku berdiri dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat kemudian akhirnya akupun terpelanting jatuh.

Seakan Sasuke waras kembali, ia menghampiriku dan mengangkatku kembali ke renjang.

"Kau tak apa, sayangku?" katanya dengan senyum lembut. Semenjak semua kegilaan ini terjadi, Sasuke juga ikut menjadi aneh. Lima tahun kami menjalin hubungan ia tak pernah memanggilku sayang, bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangiku-aku lebih tahu dari siapapun seberapa besar rasa cinta sasuke padaku-hanya saja Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi malaikat datang untuk merebutmu dari sisiku. Tapi, tapi kau tenang saja hari ini aku membunuh malaikata itu di—GAARA!" seluruh tubuh Sasuke bergetar, akupun ikut membatu melihat jazad saudara sepupuku terbaring tak berdaya dihadapan kami, ia menatapku dan Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke, Sasuke telah mebunuhnya.

14 April: Hyuuga Neji tiba-tiba menjadi kasar dan gila dan mulai memotong mayat teman-teman kami. Apakah ini neraka? Aku harap daging manusia ini bisa menyelamatkan kami ...

19 April: Aburame Shino memakan daging di dapur dengan rakus. Kami semua telah berubah menjadi iblis. Tapi...tapi...kami masih berharap bisa pulang lagi ke rumah. Malam itu, ia meninggal dengan darah melumuri tubuh nya di lantai.

6 Mei: Dari 9orang yang memulai perjalanan ini, hanya Sasuke dan aku yang masih tersisa. Kami berdua sangatlah sakit dengan beri-beri dan gemetar tiada henti.

11 Mei: Hari mendung. Angin yang kuat datang dari arah barat laut. Kapal hanya terombang-ambing mengikuti angin. Kami tak melihat daratan. Kami tak melihat siluet kapal. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menunggu kematian. Jasad teman-teman kami telah membusuk. Gumpalan daging lepas dari tulang mereka. Bau kematian. Hanya ini yang bisa kamu lakukan. Melihat tulang belulang itu dan menunggu saat-saat terakhir kami.

.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring di sampingku, aku yakin ia membelai wajahku, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan belaian sayangnya yang selama ini sangat kusukai itu. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, dan tak dapat lagi kugerakkan se incipun. Rasanya jiwaku dan ragaku telah terpisah jauh, dilubuk hatiku aku yakin bahwa malam ini aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi.

.

Dan akhirnya semuanya pun terasa ringan, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Sasuke yang menangis terseduh. Aku tersenyum, senyum untuk lelaki yang lima tahun lalu berpikir untuk membuang dirinya.

Begitu tragis ya Sasuke, kita Semua, aku, kamu dan teman-teman mati tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Di atas Samudra ini, kita dihukum atas kesalahan masa lalu.

.

.

.

_Catatan itu berakhir di sini._

_Tapi di salah satu kayu kapal, sang kapten menulis sebuah pesan untuk kekasih abadinya sebelum ia meninggal._

**_Selama ini aku selalu hidup sendiri hingga aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Tak sedikitpun aku ingin menempatkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi katakanlah aku egois karena disudut pikirku yang masih berjiwa aku sangat-sangat bahagia kau 'pergi' di dalam pelukanku, sayonara Naruto. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku ..._**

_Namun kenyataannya jauh lebih aneh daripada fiksi. Ketika menyelidiki catatan kapal tersebut, para penyelidik menemukan berbagai keanehan._

_Pertama, kapal itu berpapasan dengan puluhan kapal lain, namun tak ada satupun yang menanggapi sinyal darurat mereka._

_Kedua, dalam keseluruhan perjalanan mereka melintasi Samudra Pasifik, kru Ryouei-maru hanya melihat satu burung camar._

_Keanehan lain datang dari pengakuan Richard Healy, kapten dari kapal kargo "West Ison" yang mencatat ini._

_23 Desember, 1926. Seorang awak kru melihat sebuah kapal kayu terombang-ambing sekitar 1.000 km dari Seattle. Kami mengirimkan sinyal darurat, namun tak ada balasan. Kami memutuskan mendekatinya dan di lambung kapal tertulis nama "Ryouei-maru". Sekitar 7 orang berdiri di dalam kapal, di belakang jendela kabin, menatap kami. Tak ada yang menyahut terhadap teriakan kami. Mereka hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan kosong lalu berbalik ke dalam._

_Di dalam catatan Ryouei-maru sama sekali tak disebutkan hal itu._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka?_

END.

* * *

Cerita asli: Mummy Ship.

Ada yang berfikir saya kekurangan ide hingga ngecopas urband legend ini? sebenarnya sih enggak saya malah kelebihan ide tapi ide fic ini muncul dari taun lalu rasanya gak bisa tenang kalo gak diketik hahahahhaa. Ada yang berfikir saya merusak cerita aslinya? Klo ini sih emang benar saya merusak versi aslinya, maafkan sayaa.

Sempet ragu buat publis tp terlanjur ngetik ampek wordnya 2k+ rasanya kasian banget jari-jari saya kalau dihentikan. #plakk

Padahal udah janji mau lanjutin you and i, takdir pemburu sama salah tangkap tapi malah buat yang baru. Ahhh maafkan saya, saya terlalu malas ngetik *ddor, tpi tenang aja bakal saya lanjutin kok.

Ohya, special Thanks buat

sivanya anggarada

Anonim

Namikaze Yuki

Vianycka Hime

Akane-Rihime

kirei- neko

kimjaejoong309

Aiko Michishige

Nayuya

BlackCrows1001

Arum Junnie

versetta

Ryuusuke583

.faris

SasunaruInLuv

hanazawa kay

zadita uchiha

SNlop

Ineedtohateyou

anes dobe (urutannya kebalik)

ya udah ngereview ficku 'DOBE' #cipoksatu2

.

Nah buat yang udah baca fic ini, makasih di mohon REVIEWnya ya saudara-saudara dan adik-adik sekalian.

Sampai jumpa dinext fic^^

.

.


End file.
